


Miss Universe

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're dating both Wanda and Natasha and you're Tony's assistant. You join the Miss Universe and Natasha and Wanda are surprised and cheers for you.





	Miss Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moye serdtse = my heart
> 
> printsessa = princess
> 
> I know absolutely nothing about the whole Miss Universe thing so if I wrote anything that’s wrong I’m sorry.

Being a assistant for Tony Stark was definitely interesting to say the least. But you did get to meet the Avengers and they treated you like part of the team, like a part of the family. That was how you met your two amazing and beautiful girlfriends. 

You’ve been Tony’s assistant for two years now and you’ve been dating Natasha and Wanda for a year. You were happy, everything was going great. But there was something that you didn’t tell your girlfriends or the others. You were joining the Miss Universe pageant. 

The night before the pageant you were nervous but you tried not to show it so you wouldn’t worry your girlfriends. But they knew something was going on, they could tell.

The three of you were getting ready for bed when you felt arms wrap around your waist. You knew it was Natasha.

“What’s going on, moye serdtse?” Natasha placed a kiss on your shoulder. A shiver ran through you when the redhead spoke in Russian.

You leaned into her embrace. “It’s nothing…” You sighed.

Wanda came over to the both of you, she gave you a smile and kissed your nose which caused you to blush. “We can tell there’s something going on, my love.”

You knew there was no point in keeping it from them any longer. “I joined the Miss Universe pageant.” 

Wanda had a surprised look on her face and you knew Natasha did too. Wanda then began to smile, she placed a kiss on your lips. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner, printsessa?”

“I didn’t know how you both would react…”

Natasha turned you around in her arms so that you were facing her. “We support you in anything you do, babe. No matter what it is.” She pulled you into a sweet kiss. “You’re going to kick ass.” Natasha said with a smirk. 

You chuckled, you were happy that they weren’t mad at you for not telling them.

xxxxx

It was time for the pageant. Natasha, Wanda and the others were in the audience, they were all there to cheer you on. Every time you went on the stage you swore you heard your girlfriends say, “That’s our girlfriend!”.

It was now getting close to the end of the pageant. Natasha pulled out her phone and started typing away. Wanda looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She leaned closer to her to see what she was doing. “What are you doing, love?”

“I’m trying to hack the voting lines to see if (Y/N) won.” Natasha whispered so only Wanda would hear, she didn’t take her eyes off her phone. Wanda smirked.

Steve had apparently heard what Natasha said, he reached over and took Natasha’s phone out of her hands. 

“Steve.” Natasha glared at him. 

Steve shook his head. “No hacking. You’ll find out if she won soon.”

In the end, you did win. Natasha and Wanda were so proud of you. When you went to see everyone, Wanda and Natasha had each given you a kiss, they told you how proud of you they were and how much they love you.


End file.
